User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of the Monster at the Mall
Mystery Log Entry #14 Dear Mystery Log It all started with a trip to the Coolsville Mall, Freddie got a new camera for his birthday and asked us to go there with him and shoot his first movie, titled "I was a Teenage Mall Monster". As we prepared to start filming, I, Shaggy, and Daphne noticed that the whole director thing was going to his head. So I told myself 'better watch myself around him, or director Freddie will give me the boot'. Once it was lights, camera, action, it was time for Scooby to come out in his monster costume. But something was off, because we saw two monsters! Once we noticed what was going on, we ran into the elevator, but it was no use. The creature, who called itself Stinkweed, went after us until Velma stopped the elevator. So, the beast gave up and went to the Jerald's Jewelry jewelry store and stole some jewels! I noticed a mall cop enter the store where the thievery was being committed, but he was driven out by Stinkweed's powerful smell. Which, I might add, is HORRIBLE!! We watched as Stinkweed entered Pets 4 Us, drove out the customers and pets, and took off with the cash register! We followed him as he headed toward Le Plant Shoppe, but we couldn't find him. We regrouped at the mall theater, where I saw something that I thought was a clue. A poster for a horror movie called Stinkweed 10: The Smell Continues. I thought to myself, 'If the Stinkweed we saw is the same Stinkweed from the movie poster, than SOMEONE must have made a costume to make it seem like the monster from the film came to life'. Freddie then popped in the suggestion of making a film on how we solve cases, not a bad idea. Everyone soon noticed the poster I saw, and it read that the grand opening for Stinkweed 10 was the next day. It also read that some lucky few who attend the grand opening can meet Vincent Thorne, the actor who plays Stinkweed in the film. That made him my prime suspect, because who could know a movie monster than an actor who plays it? So we returned the next day and asked Mr. Thorne some questions about the robberies that were commited the previous day, but he actually wanted to hire us to clear his name. Everyone thought the same thing I was thinking, that Mr. Thorne was the monster. We accepted, and he told us he'd pay us extra for our services. Normally we charge 25 cents a day plus candy and goody expenses, but Mr. Thorne told us that he'd pay us $25 dollars! You heard right, far over our usual fee! We soon heard everyone coming out of the theater giving the movie praise and compliments. I soon found a second possible suspect, some mean lady who talked down to Scooby. That reminded me of how the monster spooked and shooed off the pets in Pets 4 Us the previous day. Then we got suspect number 3, a fellow named Grady Lawrence, whom I called monsieur Lawrence due to his French-like accent, who was actually Mr. Thorne's fellow actor who keeps waiting for a chance to make Mr. Thorne look bad so he can take over the role of Stinkweed. He actually hated the film, so I thought 'This guy could be the monster since he has a thing against Mr. Thorne'. Monsieur Lawrence then rushed off to the set of an O'Greazy's commercial that was to be filmed later that day. So, we had two prime suspects and a possible third, which meant only one thing, we follow monsieur Lawrence. We followed his trail all the way out of the mall to his dressing room motor home, where we found a clue. The cash register from the Pets 4 Us store in the mall! Could he be Stinkweed to make Mr. Thorne look bad? Or was it planted there to make him take the fall? Next thing we know, we found the same woman from the theater sneaking around in a O'Greazy food item costume. Soon, Mr. Thorne gave us a shout and told us he found a clue at the movie theater! We skidooed back to the mall and met up with him, but we found him in a bit of trouble. But we ended up meeting Stinkweed again, so we amscrayed! But he cornered us in the McShoes shoe store, where he revealed that he already got his claws on Thorne, and we were next! However, we managed to get Stinkweed out of the store, and he landed in one of the plant boxes. Next thing we knew, we saw that same woman from before come out where Stinkweed landed! But it turns out she was an FBI agent, just like Gnarly Charlie during our drug smuggling bust! Her name was Special Agent Jane Thursday, and she was set on uncovering Mr. Thorne as Stinkweed. But we told her that our suspect was monsieur Lawrence, due to the fact that we found the pet store cash register in his dressing room and his desire to get even with Mr. Thorne. Ms. Thursday considered the evidence we collected, and decided to alert her supervisors at the FBI HQ. So, we got back on the case. Scooby soon picked up a rather smelly trail, and it was Stinkweed. We watched him lay down footprints near some cattails, with monsieur Lawrence's shoes! This brought up a good question in my head 'Why would Stinkweed be using Lawrence's shoes to leave footprints?' But before I could think of an answer, Scooby's cattail allergies kicked in and he blew our cover! We soon ran and lost him in the outdoor/sporting goods store, where Velma and I revealed our plan to unmask the monster. And it was just like in a Tarzan movie, we trapped the monster on a film set by getting him stuck in big sticky puddle of mud. So, who do you think Stinkweed really is? Let's find out. Clue #1: The motive of the suspect. Monsieur Lawrence wanted to ruin Mr. Thorne's career since he didn't get the title role of the monster. But if that were the case, why would the monster lay down footprints using Lawrence's shoes? Clue #2: The cash register. We discovered the cash register from the Pets 4 Us store in monsieur Lawrence's dressing room, but was it there the whole time or did the culprit plant it like he planted footprints with Lawrence's shoes? Catch on yet? Well, I brought in the two suspects that I thought could have been the monster, and they proved their innocence just by being there. Turns out that the monster is actually my first suspect I had when the case got started, Vincent Thorne! The reason why, he didn't want to make another Stinkweed movie so he decided to make Stinkweed look like he came to life so that the studio would stop production on any future Stinkweed movies, and Thorne would have all the money from those robberies to boot! And so, with Thorne behind bars, we returned to the business of film making, this time it was a project called "Attack of the Mall Moles". Freddie wanted monsieur Lawrence to be in the film, but he had other plans. Instead of playing Stinkweed, he was doing another commercial for O'Greazy. This time it was for the O'Greazy Bucket O' Scooby Snacks. And me and Shaggy knew that that commercial would be a hit, especially in the eyes of a pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts